Mega Man (franchise)
__NOEDITSECTION__ Classic Series This is the original Mega Man series, in which he battles Dr. Wily. This series spawned multiple spinoffs. *A peripheral for the Super Nintendo. A Game Boy Color remake was planned, but was soon cancelled. *Mega Man: The Power Battle -Arcade-1995 *Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters -Arcade-1996 *Mega Man Soccer-SNES-1994 *Mega Man: Battle and Chase - Playstation (Europe)-1997 *Mega Man (PC) -PC-1990 *Mega Man 3 (PC) -PC-1991 *Mega Man (Game Gear) -Game Gear-1994 *Mega Man: The Wily Wars - Sega Genesis-1994 *Mega Man: Anniversary Collection PS2/GameCube/Xbox-2004 *Mega Man Anniversary Collection (Game Boy) -Game Boy Advance- On Indefinte Hold *Mega Man 1 (Mobile)- Mobile phone Mega Man: Powered Up Recently, Capcom has decided to remake the original Mega man game to have higher graphics and other features, like two new Robot Masters, an intro stage, and the feature to unlock and play as the Robot Masters. It is unknown whether or not they shall recreate the entire series, but the MMWiki has prepared for this. *Mega Man: Powered Up - Playstation Portable-2006 Japan-Only These are games of the Mega Man original series that were released only in Japan or nearby countries. *Rockman Battle and Fighters -Neo-Geo Pocket Color-2000 *Wily and Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise -NES-1990 *Superadventure Rockman -Playstation/Sega Saturn-1997 *Rockman Complete Works -Playstation-1999 *Rockman and Forte: Challenger From the Future -Wonderswan-1999 *Rockman Collection Special Box -Playstation 2-2003 *Rockman Power Battle Fighters -Playstation 2-2004 *Rockman Strategy - PC-2001 (China) X Series The Mega Man X series is the continuation of the original Mega Man series. It shows the future of the world Mega Man protected. It's about Mega Man X and Zero fighting Mavericks and the seemingly immortal Sigma. This series introduced advanced techniques such as dashing and wall-climbing, and introduced wearable armors. *Rockman Collection Special Box -Playstation 2-2003 *Mega Man X Collection-Playstation 2/Gamecube-2006 *Maverick Hunter X - Playstation Portable-2006 Collectable Card Series: *Rockman X MegaMission Zero Series The Mega Man Zero series is the continuation of the Mega Man X series. It tells the story of what happened to Zero after the events of the Mega Man X series and many other things. The events of Mega Man X6 altered the timeline, messing with the plotline for the Zero series. *Mega Man Zero -Game Boy Advance-2002 *Mega Man Zero 2 -Game Boy Advance-2003 *Mega Man Zero 3 -Game Boy Advance-2004 *Mega Man Zero 4 -Game Boy Advance-2005 Mega Man ZX Mega Man ZX (Support on this page would be appreciated) Rockman ZX Advent *In the works* Legends Series The Mega Man Legends series is another spinoff of the original Mega Man series. It takes place in a world made up of 90% water, and takes place several thousand years after the Mega Man Zero series. *Mega Man Legends -Playstation/N64-1997 *The Misadventures of Tron Bonne -Playstation-1999 *Mega Man Legends 2 -Playstation-2000 Battle Network Series The MegaMan Battle Network series takes place in a more realistic area, in which the internet is one of the largest things and people have Net Navi's (small fighters who inhabit the internet.) This series does not take place in the timeline. This is a different timeline altogether. *MegaMan Battle Network -Game Boy Advance-2001 *MegaMan Battle Network 2 -Game Boy Advance-2001 *MegaMan Battle Network 3 White -Game Boy Advance-2002 *MegaMan Network Transmission -GameCube-2003 *MegaMan Battle Network 3 Blue -Game Boy Advance-2003 *MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge -Game Boy Advance-2003 *MegaMan Battle Network 4 Red Sun -Game Boy Advance-2004 *MegaMan Battle Network 4 Blue Moon -Game Boy Advance-2004 *MegaMan Battle Network 5 Team ProtoMan -Game Boy Advance-2005 *MegaMan Battle Network 5 Team Colonel -Game Boy Advance-2005 *MegaMan Battle Network 5 Double Team DS -Nintendo DS-2005 *MegaMan Battle Network 6 Cybeast Falzer -Game Boy Advance-2006 *MegaMan Battle Network 6 Cybeast Gregar -Game Boy Advance-2006 Japan only *Rockman EXE WS -WonderSwan-2003 *Rockman EXE N1 Battle -WonderSwan-2003 *Rockman EXE 4.5 Real Operation -Game Boy Advance-2004 Cameos These games are not Mega Man games, but games in which Mega Man characters have appeared in, and, in most cases, be playable. Playable cameos Games which Mega Man characters are playable. *Capcom World 2 -Arcade-1992 *Marvel vs Capcom -Arcade/Dreamcast/Playstation-1999 *SNK vs Capcom: Gekitotsu Card Fighter -Neo Geo Pocket Color-1999 *Marvel vs Capcom 2 -Arcade/Dreamcast/Playstation_2/Xbox-2000 *Cannon Spike -Arcade/Dreamcast-2000 *SNK vs Capcom: Card Fighter 2 Expand Edition -Neo Geo Pocket Color-2001 *SNK vs Capcom: SvC Chaos -Arcade/Neo Geo/Playstation 2/Xbox-2003 *Onimusha Blade Warriors -Playstation 2-2003 *Boktai 2: Solar boy Django -Gameboy Advance-2004 *Celebrity Deathmatch -PS2/Xbox/Gamecube-2003 Cameos only Games which the Mega Man characters are not playable. *Pocket Fighters -PlayStation/Saturn *Marvel vs Street Fighter * Street Fighter Alpha 3 * Mighty Final Fight * Bokyai 2: Solar Boy Django * Dead Rising Category:Games